


买春

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 双总的角色扮演





	买春

夜幕降临的云雾街里容纳了形形色色的人，有见不得光的人，在黑暗的角落里靠着微薄的收入存活，鲜血与泪水，几乎在每一夜都要冲刷一次街头巷角，让那些无人可知的秘密真正地消失在黑暗中。

他本不用经过这条路，只是前段时间云雾街因为龙族的入侵损失严重，神殿团中派去了不少人员前往救助，他刚结束这一日的工作，忽然想起来之前还有些事务没有去那边查看，想来忘忧骑士亭与云雾街离得不远，便换了便服，去了云雾街。

“大人，”在他离开云雾街时，拐过一个巷口，黑洞洞的巷子里传来一个怯生生的男人的声音。  
他突然停了下来，饶有兴趣地看着漆黑的巷口。过了一会儿，寂静的巷子里传来脚步声，随着声音的靠近，一个瘦削的人影从巷子深处走了出来。  
男人比他要矮半头的样子，因为兜帽挡在了眼睛下方，只能看到一张紧紧抿着的失去血色的嘴唇。那人站在月光与阴影交接之处，半个身体被黑暗吞噬，倚在墙上，两只手无措的抓着衣摆。  
或许是因为紧张，他的声音有些颤抖：“大人，您需要……”后面的话被他咽在嗓子里，在被夜晚的风吹开，四处飘散。  
他突然想起来前段时间属下那个云雾街的晚上总有些人利用身体的姿色去换取金钱的汇报，伸手挑开了瘦削的男人的兜帽：“把头抬起来，让我看看你的脸。”  
在并不明亮的月光下，男人被他捏着下巴仰起了头，一双翡翠一样的眼睛眯着，被枯草一样的头发挡住大半。“大人……”他说，声音结结巴巴，“一次一枚银币，用嘴。”  
紧接着，瘦小的男人就被巷口的黑发男人推进了深处。  
他倚在墙上，低头看着跪在自己脚边替自己解开裤子的男人，右手像逗弄一只猫一样来回抚摸他淡金色的头发：“有没有人跟你说过，你长得很像一个人。”  
“有，很多。”男人跪在他腿边，坐直了身体，双手灵活地解开他的裤子，将还疲软的性器掏出来，然后用殷红的舌尖从顶端的小口开始舔舐，像幼猫舔奶一样一路舔到底部的双丸，再用双手轻轻揉捏它们，“可是我们是两个世界的人，那位大人物，怎么是我这种男妓高攀的起的人。”  
手里撸动的性器已经微微抬头，男妓用唇舌细细服侍的间隙忽然想起了什么一样，仰起头看着他：“那位大人曾经代表教皇来过这里，然后……当晚来找我的人很多。”

男人青涩而俊秀的外表下是一个饱经情事的身体，他深知男人的敏感点，在口舌侍弄时故意发出啧啧水声，很快刺激得嘴里的东西高昂挺立。  
“大人不是也认识那位么…我记得您和他是同僚不…——唔！”被掩藏的身份被一个低贱的男妓察觉，一时间他竟然不知如何处理，只好抓住身下的男妓的头发，按住他的头飞快地挺动自己的腰肢，用他温热的口腔模拟性事里的那处不断挺进，在男妓收紧喉咙时发泄在他嘴里。  
他依旧是倚在墙上的姿势，衣衫整齐，若不是巷子中若有若无的腥气与露出在外的性器，看到这一幕的人很少有人能猜出这里曾经发生了什么。  
男妓依旧跪在他脚边，用细长的手指把脸上的精液刮下来，在看到他依旧注视着自己时，垂下的右手递到嘴边，伸舌舔掉手上缓缓滑落的白浊。他嘴里还有男人刚发泄出来的精液，舌头上难免带着一些，不仅没能舔掉手指上的精液，更是让手上的精液多了起来，慌忙中把他自己下巴和胸口弄得一团湿。

啪嗒。  
一枚旧化的银币落在男人身边，他停下舔舐的动作，欣喜伸手去抓，却被面前的大人虚着踩住了手腕：“你一夜多少钱？”  
男人翠色的眼睛转了转，反应过来他说的什么后忽地亮了起来：“在这儿的话是一枚金币。”

话音未落，大人的声音从他头顶响起：“裤子脱了，转过去，趴在墙上。”

质量低劣的麻布裤子还不等他解开，便被身后的男人粗暴撕开，然后背后的外力迫使他趴在冰冷的墙壁上。抓着他的腰的手几乎在他腰上留下青紫痕迹，在他刚抬起屁股时就用另一只手迫不及待掰开臀瓣，另一只手探进他口中，用他口中仅有的津液沾湿手指后，便粗暴地捅了进去。  
背对他的男妓身体紧绷了一下，很快地放松下来，抬臀挺腰迎合他手指的抽送，很快地，浅轻的水声在漆黑的巷子里响了起来。  
黑发的男人抽出埋在后穴中的手指，双手抓住跪趴在地上的金发男人的腰肢，抬起他的屁股，将已经开拓好的松软穴口对准自己昂扬的性器，缓缓送了进去。  
男人的后穴温热，肠壁在他进入时恰到好处地包裹着挺进的性器，一看便知身下这人饱经风月。他看着跪伏在自己面前的金发男人，不知是因为夜间降温导致的寒冷还是在外面被人剥光衣服的羞耻感让他瑟瑟发抖，头低伏在膝盖间，用两只手垫在地上，整个人弓成虾子。  
“啪。”他一掌拍在男人挺翘的臀瓣上，在白皙的屁股上留下一片红晕。跪着的男人因为这一巴掌收紧了臀瓣，内部也绞紧，让毫无防备的他差点交代在里面，等他适应了细嫩的肠肉拥簇着裹上来的绞弄后，饶有兴趣地一掌又一掌地拍上男人不算丰满的臀瓣：“别跟个死人一样，叫出来。”  
最后一巴掌下去后，不仅带着臀肉像波浪一样颤抖，同时带起了一阵细弱的呻吟声，如同乳猫叫春，像压抑着的偷情人的喘息声，在巷子里低低响起来。  
与其说那是男人的呻吟，不如说是他被肏弄到高潮时求而不得的啜泣声。金发男人的性器因为后面的不断操弄高高翘起，却因为下半身被男人抓着高高抬起，只能支棱在空中，偶有几滴腺液顺着柱身滴下，落在泥泞的石板上。  
他紧紧咬着嘴边的衣襟，却因为身后越来越重的撞击不断颤抖，阖不紧的牙关不断冒出不成音的呻吟声，被肏到失神的男人嘴角不断流下涎液，沾湿了他嘴里的衣襟，再顺着脸颊的弧度淌到地上，在他脸上染上泥泞。

也不知道过了多久，身后一热，他的客人终于结束了这场交易。在客人松开抓着他的手的时候，保持着跪姿太久的男人径直瘫倒在地上——他的膝盖被粗糙的石板磨破，额头也因为一直顶在手背上留下一大块红印——可这些都不是他的客人所关心的。  
那位一看便知道不是这里的客人蹲下身，从兜里掏出两枚金币在他面前晃了晃，径直伸到他大开的腿间，拉开双腿，将金币顶在已经被肏开了一条小口的后穴上，在他的注视下缓缓塞了进去。  
“含好了，”男人拍了拍他的屁股，看着他下意识地锁紧穴口，将两枚金币吞下去，“就这么回去吧，夹紧了，别让我的东西淌了你一腿。”说完，他看都不看地上的男人一眼，转身便离开。

 

即便房子的主人加班晚归，博雷尔府邸的地炉永远会被勤劳的老管家提前烧好，等待着主人的归来。  
艾默里克刚推开门，会客厅里站着的白色身影便闯入眼帘。  
“泽菲兰阁下？”  
背对他的人转过身，脸上被壁炉烤得红扑扑，看着他欲言又止。

老管家早早就退下，会客厅里只剩他们二人。艾默里克拉着泽菲兰坐在沙发上，后者在刚坐下时浑身一僵，脸上的潮红更深一层。  
艾默里克盯着他的脸色，见他如此，有些担忧地让他躺在沙发上：“不舒服么？”  
盔甲被解下，将圣骑士的外壳一层又一层地剥下来后才发现他身形瘦削纤细。修长的双腿上沾满了尘土，双膝上的伤口上沾上了砂砾，将伤口磨得血肉模糊。  
赤裸的圣骑士拦住要去拿药箱的总长大人，赤裸的双腿缠上他的腰：“在处理伤口之前，还请您帮我把您塞进去的金币拿出来吧。”


End file.
